RSLS's Momoella
by Rum Tum Tuggette
Summary: parody of Cinderella. Momoko was a servant working for her stepfather until she goes to the ball with the princess will there be hope for Momo-chan? read to find out. MomokoXAiko
1. Momoko's life

_Kawaii Poppu presents_

**off screen people: aaah, ohhh**

_Kawaii Poppu's Momoella_

**offscreen woman: oh, Momoko,**

**your as lovely as your name**

**oh Momoko,**

_with the voice talents of:_

_Miyahara Nami as Momoko Asuka_

_Matsuoka Yuki as Aiko Senoo_

_Chiba Chiemi as Doremi Harukaze_

_Akitani Tomoko as Hazuki Fujiwara_

_Miyahara Nami as Yada Masaru_

_Shishido Rumi as Onpu Segawa_

_Kumiko Watanbe as Shippo_

_Nao Nagasawa as Rika Makihatayama AKA Majo Rika_

**"your a sunset in a frame"**

Director: Cosmo Prower Tomahak

Sound director: S.P.D Gold Ranger

Film editor & music editor: Miss.talk.too.much

**though your dressed in rags**

**you wear a veral queenly grace**

original musical director: Oliver Wallace & Paul Smith

original songs: Al Hoffman, Mack David

original orchestration by Joseph Dubin

**everyone can see a throne would be your proper place**

story by: Cosmo Prower Tomahak, S.P.D Gold Ranger

layout by Kawaii Poppu

**oh, Momoko**

**if you give your heart a chance**

**he will lead you**

color & styling by Miss.talk.too.much

backgrounds by tomboyishgirl108 & vampirekakurine

**to a kingdom of romance**

**there you see your dreams come true**

**oh, Momoko**

**oh, Momoko**

**there's the sweetest story come true**

written & directed by Kawaii Poppu

--

We see a book entitled _"Momoella" _on the top of three other books, all of them entitled _"Doremi & the Kotake, the little Hazuki, & Inuladdin"_ (a/n: these are all titles of my future parodies) Then the Momoella book opens itself & a offscreen narrator begins to tell a story, _"Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a tiny kingdom, that was peaceful, prosperus, & rich in romance & tradition, named Misora. Here in a stunning chateaur, lived a widow named, Majo Monroe & her beautiful little daughter, Momoko Asuka." (a/n: Majo Monroe is like a mom to Momo-chan, so i thought, "Why not?") _

The page turned to Beautiful lady with, light blonde hair, purple eyes & she wore a dark purple dress, & a 4 year old girl named Momoko, is petting Kiara.

_"Although Majo Monroe was a kind, and devoted mother, and gave her beloved child every luxury and comfort, she still thought her daughter needed a father's care."_

Three figures looking through the window are Oyajide, Nira & Luna (a/n: Nira & Luna are my OC's) petted by Oyajide is a lion cub named Scar.

_"So, Majo Monroe married again, this time a wizard who was secretly greedy & that had two adopted daughters at Momoko's age named Nira & Luna."_

On a rainy night, we see Momoko crying on the bed as Majo Monroe passed away, Oyajide & his daughters saw her passing, until The wizard smirked evilly at Momoko.

_"However, it was upon Majo Monroe's death that Oyajide's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bittersweet jealous of Momoko's charm and beauty, he was truly decided to follow the interest of his daughters. Thus, as time goes by, the chateaur offered to disprepare, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Momoko was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. However, Momoko remained gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true."_

--

In a small mansion, three fairies, DoDo, ReRe, & MiMi, enter a room to face a small bed.

"DoDo!" DoDo said. (Momoko!) but Momoko turned away.

"MiMi, MiMi, MiMi!" MiMi said. (Wake Up!) Momoko just yawned & covered herself with her blanket.

"ReRe, ReRe?" ReRe asked. (What'll we do?)

"DoDo, DoDo, DoDo." DoDo said. (I've got a plan, MiMi, go under her pillow.)

MiMi went under the pillow, only to have Momoko's hand push her out, scaring MiMi.

"ReRe, ReRe, ReRe, ReRe," (Come on, Momoko, we're gonna be..." but ReRe was cut off when Momoko's hand approached her. Momoko giggled & sat up, she was a girl with blonde hair in two braids & yellow greenish eyes, wearing a yellow nightgown.

"Well, it would be nice if you could stop wooling other peoples' dreams." Momoko said, the three fairies flew to the window.

"ReRe, ReRe, ReRe!" ReRe said, pointing outside. (But, Momoko, it's a lovely morning!)

"Yes, i know it's a lovely morning, but..." she sighed dreamily, & layed down & unbraided her left braid, 'It was a lovely dream, too."

"MiMi, MiMi, MiMi?" MiMi asked as the 3 fairies flew up to her. (What kind of dream, Momo-Zozo?)

"I won't tell." Momoko replied.

"DoDo/ReRe/MiMi?" the three fairies asked at the same time. (Why?)

"Because if you tell a wish, it won't come true & after al..." Momoko replied, then began to sing while unbraiding the other braid.

Momoko: _**A dream is **_

_**is a wish your heart makes**_

(While Momoko sings, a bunch of other people & fairies come into the room.)

_**When you're fast asleep**_

_**In dreams you lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

(Tamaki tried to sing along, but Doremi shut her up, so she went to Momoko & sang, "Da-da-da-da!")

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

(Tamaki went back to Doremi, who glared at her, she explained everything & Doremi just shrugged, Behind them, a purple haired girl named Onpu felt attracted to the song & watched Momoko brush her hair, Inside Onpu's room, her fairy, RoRo, woke up & realized her hair was tangled & attempted to take out the tangles, back with Momoko & the others, Onpu was watching Momoko sing as she sat on the drawer.)

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Then...DONG! the tower clock banged, Momoko glared at it.

"Oh, that clock!" she said. "Killjoy, i'm hearing, _"Come on, get up,_" you say, _"time to start another day!"_

She turned to Yada Masaru, who had Hazuki & ReRe in his lap. (I'm pretending Hazuki & Yada are going out & Yada's a wizard & he knows Hazuki's a witch apprentice.) and said, "Even he wants me around. Well, there's one thing. They can't order me to stop dreaming. And perhaps someday..." And with that she began to sing again.

Momoko: _**The dreams that I wish will come true**_

And with that, Momoko began to sing a bunch of "La-la-la"s. Four fairies named NiNi, RoRo, FaFa, & ToTo adjusted her pillow. Momoko was already behind the partition. Meanwhile, a pink haired girl named Poppu was sending all the boys outside the room. "Go, guys, go!" she said then saw Kimitaka & pushed him out the door, "& YOU TOO!"

Meanwhile, Onpu, Doremi & other girls were wetting the sponge & the girls took it to Momoko who was already naked (but was hidden behind the partition.) They squeezed the sponge, letting the water fall on Momoko.

Meanwhile, Poppu & other girls were cleaning & getting stuff ready.

Doremi: (getting two yellow ribbons out of the drawer) _**La-la-lyum-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la**_

Onpu & Hazuki: (organizing the ribbons) _**La-la-ra-la-ra-la-la-ra-la-ra-la**_

Meanwhile, other girls & fairies were cleaning clothes.

Wendy (from South park): _**La-di-ri-di-ri-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li-li**_

Bebe (also from South Park): _**La-la-la-dee-la-la-la-la-la-le-raa-la-da-da-di-da**_

_**La-ri-la-la-la-la-ra-ooh**_

Wendy & Bebe finished shining a pair of shoes, which Momoko put on. Momoko now wore a red tank top, white suspenders & a white apron. She sat on a chair in front of a mirror & put her hair in two oval shaped buns as she sang.

Momoko: _**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

After Momoko ended the song, Stan, Kyle & Kenny (from South park) came into the room, hurriedly & all began to talk at the same time. "Whoa, slow down, now Stan-kun, what's all the fuss about?" Momoko asked Stan, a boy with a brown & red hat, blue pants & a blue & red hat. "A new fox demon, never saw, brand new, a visitor!" Stan said.

"A visitor, huh?" Momoko said, as she picked up a yellow dress, "She'll need a dress and..." Kenny giggled & said, "No, it's a male, a male!"

"A male?" Momoko asked, "Well, that DOES make a difference." She continued as she picked up a dark blue kimono, "Well he'll need a kimono..."

"We gotta take him out of the anthro trap!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yeah he's in the anthro trap!" Kenny agreed.

"Where? In a trap?" asked Momoko, then she stood up and walked out of the room, Stan and the others following her, as she said, "Why you don't told me before?"

--

well, what do you think?, please R&R but NO FLAMES!


	2. shippo & scar

Momoko scurried down the stairs with Stan, Kenny & Kyle following her, until she stopped when she saw Wendy, Bebe, & Doremi surrounding a cage with a fox with elf like ears & tan hair in a ponytail. "Now, now, calm down, everybody." Momoko said, trying to calm down the girls. Then she looked at the fox inside the cage.

"Aww, the poor little, scared to death." Momoko said sadly, looking at the scared fox. Then the girl turned to Stan.

"Stan-kun, maybe you need to explain the things to him." Momoko told Stan.

"Ok, Momo-zozo ok." Stan gave a thumbs-up to Momoko as he opened the cage's door and went inside it.

"Now, now, listen, little guy," Stan told the fox, who was about to punch Stan, but he ducked, "Calm down. Don't worry, foxy."

Then Stan pointed to Wendy, Bebe, Kenny, Kyle & Momoko that were outside. "We like ya," Stan smiled, "See? Even Momo-zozo likes ya. She's nice, real nice." Just then, the fox calmed himself down and smiled to Stan.

"That's better." Stan smiled, lowering the fox's arms, "Come on now. A'ight!"

"Uh, ok." the fox said as he and Stan walked out of the cage.

"Well, that's better." Momoko smiled as she put the kimono on him.

"It's a little snuck." Momoko giggled, "But it'll have to do."

Then Hazuki stood the fox up as she said, "Now a name. I got one; "Shippo." "Likey, Shippo?" Stan asked to the fox, now named Shippo, "Likey, likey?"

"Eh, sure." Shippo smiled. Momoko then went down the stairs as she said, "Now I gotta hurry. Keep Shippo out of trouble, Stan," then she turned to Stan, "And don't forget to worry him about the lion." Then she continued downstairs.

Stan nodded, then he turned to Shippo. "Looky, have you saw a lion?" asked Stan.

"Uh, lion?" asked Shippo.

"Yeah, Scar, that's him." Stan said, "Mean, sneaky. Jump onto you. Bite you! He's big as a house!" Then he made lion sounds such as roars & growls and scared Shippo that fell below the stair.

"So, got an idea?" asked Stan.

"Uh, kinda. ok." Shippo nodded.

(Meanwhile...)

Momoko got into the corridor, and closed the door. Then she went over to the HUGE windows and opened the curtains. Then she went over to one of the rooms and opened its door. Inside the room, there was a lion sleeping beside a bed.

The lion has a black mane, tan fur & a scar on his eye. This is Scar.

Scar suddenly wakes up, and he looks at Momoko.

"Here, lion, lion." Momoko whispered to him. Scar just yawned.

"Come, lion, come on." Momoko whispered. Scar just turned his back to her.

"SCAR, COME HERE!" Momoko shouted lowly, yet Scar could hear it and he turned to Momoko. Scar just stepped out of his bed and walked up to Momoko. Then Scar yawned again as he scratched the floor. Suddenly he stopped when Momoko closed the door.

"I'm sorry if your Highness doesn't likes to have early breakfast." Momoko said as she walked up to the stairs with Scar as Stan & Shippo looked behind a pillar and Scar glared at them and he and Momoko went downstairs as she said, "It's certainly not my idea of having to feed you first. But it's orders. Come on."

"That's Scar, right?" asked Shippo as he imitated Scar's silly walking.

"Yup, that's Scar." Sonic told him. Shippo laughed as he said, "Shippo get Scar and-- Chreeech!" Then he was about to walk up to Scar when Stan stopped him.

"NO! Don't do it, Shppo! Scar isn't funny! He's EVIL!" Stan told the young fox.

i'll try to update soon as the weekend comes. R&R no flames!


	3. BREAKFAST!

Meanwhile, Momoko and Scar had arrived at the kitchen, where a sleeping dog was, the dog had grey fur, light grey fur on his chest & a red collar with a licence, this is Tramp.

"Tramp?" called Momoko while coming over to where Tramp was, and then she shouted, "TRAMP!" By the time, Tramp had bitten the rug, and he was about to rip it off when he woke up.

Tramp then calmed down, stopped biting the rug, and turned to Momoko, who petted him as she said, "Dreaming again. Was it chasing Scar?"

Tramp nodded.

"Got him this time?" asked Momoko. Tramp nodded in agreement. Momoko then scolded, "How mean."

Tramp was completely shocked at what Momoko said. Scar snickered menacingly.

"What if they had heard you upstairs? You know there are orders." Momoko said as she walked up to a shelf and put a teapot and a few teacups on a tray, "So if you wanna stay on your nice, warm bed, you got to get rid of this dreams. Do you know how?"

Tramp shook his head.

"Just learn to like lions." Momoko shrugged. Tramp's jaw then dropped.

Scar then walked around Tramp as Momoko said, "It's true. Scar has good points too. "For Example, he..." Momoko paused for a moment. "Well, sometimes he..." she paused again. Scar smirked.

"Well, I guess there's something good about him anyway." Momoko shrugged.

Scar glared at the blonde-haired girl as Tramp burst into laughter. Then Scar got an idea. He went over to Tramp and scratched his face. Tramp growled at the lion in response.

"MEOWR!" Scar shouted, (XD) startling Momoko.

"Tramp!" she said as she went over to Tramp and dragged him to outside the door, "Oh, Tramp, let's go outside. I know it's hard for you, but at least we should try get all together."

Momoko then frowned at Scar as she gave him his bowl of milk while she said, "And that includes YOU, Your Majesty."

Momoko then picked up a small bag with corn grains and went outside as Scar kept glaring at her.

"Breakfast time! Everyone up! Hurry, hurry! Come on, everybody! Breakfast! Breakfast!" shouted Momoko to the animals as Stan, Kenny, Kyle & Shippo came up to a window as they saw Momoko sprinkling the grains around as the animals came up to her.

"Come on, guys! It's breakfast time!" Stan exclaimed as he, Kyle & Kenny ran up to somewhere.

"Breakfast? Cool!" shouted Shippo as Stan grabbed his arm and Shippo came along.

(Soon...)

Stan stopped wide-eyed and Kenny, Kyle & Shippo bumped into him and the four saw Scar. "Crud, it's Scar! How we're gonna get out?!" shouted Stan.

The four boys hid behind something. the three gathered around Stan as he spoke, "Listen, I got a plan. One of us will sneak out and trick Scar to chase him," Stan pointed to a wall with a hole near a broom, "to that spot, and keep him there. Then we go out. Right?"

The others nodded in agreement. Stan backed away as he held out his hand with his index finger up as he said, "Now let's choose someone. Back away!"

The others turned around in the same position as Stan.

"Twirl your finger around mine." Sonic said. The others twirled their fingers around Stan's finger.

"Now STEP OUT!" shouted Stan. The others then untwirled their fingers from Stan's finger. Stanlooked at his finger and realized; he was the chosen one. Shippo was shaking hands with him. Eerie music played as Kyle & Kenny waved goodbye to Stan, who waved back. Then he got courage and stepped out of his hiding place.

Stan tip-toed to where Scar was as Kenny, Shippo & Kyle watched. The lion was boredly drinking his bowl of milk. Stan hid under Scar's arm and motioned to the others that he was going to kick Scar's arm so his face would fall onto the bowl. Shippo started to laugh but the other two shut him up.

Stan then finally kicked Scar's arm sending the lion's face into the bowl. Stan then slurped a bit of milk, then spat it out on Scar's face. Scar then started to chase Stan until the boy entered the hole. The others came out and went to outside. It looked like Stan's plan was working... or not?


	4. oh, my

Kenny, Kyle & Kenny finally reached Momoko, who was feeding the chickens and the family horse, Kiku (my made up horse character). Soon, Momoko saw the 3 boys shouting, "Momo-zozo, Over here!"

Momoko laughed, "There you are, I was wondering." she then served a bowl of corn grains tothe four as she said, "Alright, breakfast is served."

Kyle, & Kenny walked away with their bowls but one chicken who hadn't ate, saw Shippo's bowl and tried snatching it.

Shippo gasped and grabbed the bowl, shouting, "Let go! Let go now!"

Soon the chicken made Shippo let go of the bowl, just when Momoko was shouting, "Shoo, shoo, shoo, shoo! Away! Come on!"

Momoko looked over at Shippo. "Poor little Shippo-chan." she gave him the whole sack of corn, "Here. Help yourself."

Shippo smiled with glee and picked up the sack. He then walked away, just as the other three reached for the entrance. They peeked in and saw Stan still trying to distract Scar. Stan smiled and did a 'come-on' handmove to Scar. Stan did a handsign to Kyle & Kenny (with Shippo following them) to come in and go on. However, in his hurry, Kenny let half of his bowl fall to the ground, but Shippo caught it.

Suddenly the half-bowl and sack fell off Shippos' grip, startling Scar. Stan saw Scar and gasped when he saw Shippo, gathering up the corn. Scar smirked evilly as Stan tried to gain attention, but he couldn't. Stan grabbed Scar's whiskers and pulled one off, but still, he didn't pay attention. Scar walked, slowly towards Shippo as he kept having trouble with the corn. Stan pulled off the fur, still no use. Shippo stacked up the sack and half-bowl and realized that he can't reach the bottom, so he used his teeth. Stan covered his eyes, while Shippo walked.

Suddenly, he faced Scar, who opened his mouth as a lion roar was heard. Shippo screamed, dropping the corn and ran, but Scar stopped him and about to attack him. Stan grabbed the broom and whacked Scar, making Shippo escape.

"I don't see him," said Stan, "At least he got away."

After Scar regained focus and tried to find Shippo, what he saw is a tiny Shippo, climbing on the cover of the table. Scar smiled.

(At the kitchen...)

Meanwhile Shippo sat behind the cup, panting, "It's a good thing I have the Changing Chopsticks for emergencies." But what he didn't know is that Scar lifted the cup and trapped him. the lion grinned evilly and was about to get his meal, until he heard the bell ringing.

"Momoko!" a female voice called.

"All right, all right! I'm coming! Darn, do they have to do this everyday?" Momoko began to make breakfast as Scar began to hide, until she walked off.

Scar went back to the table and saw three cups; it picked up two cups, but no Shippo. Sacr smiled evilly and was about to pick up the last one, where the little fox is, but he took cover, when Momoko came back. Momoko placed a bowl of soup along with the cups and walked off. Momoko grabbed the cup, but it noticed that they're on the pans. It searched each cup, until it was about to grab the last cup, but he saw Momoko walking back, so it hid, again. Momoko poured hot water, as Scar waited for her to walk off. After Momoko walked off, Scar went back to the table, but he saw that the pans are gone!

"Momokooo!" the voice called once again as Momoko held on to the pans and one on top of her head, while Scar followed her.

Scar kept close eye on the pans, until he spotted Shippo, who is looking around. Scar walked up the stairs and hid himself, getting ready to grab the poor little fox. Momoko kept walking up the stairs, until her shoe slipped off; she turned around. Scar grabbed the cup, but there is no Shippo. Scar watched her, as Momoko entered a bedroom.

"Ohayou, Luna-chan, sleep well?" asked Momoko.

"Hmph! If you care!" Luna's voice replied, "Take that ironing and have done in an hour; one hour, you hear?"

"Yes, Luna-chan," Momoko walked out of her room, holding a basket full of clothes. Scar looked in, but the door slammed on its nose (XD). he watched Momoko and began to hear something, but nothing.

"Ohayou, Nira-chan," said Momoko, while Scar snuck towards the other room.

"Well, it's about time, don't forget the lending," said Nira's voice, "It'll take all day getting it done."

"Yes, Nira-chan," Momoko walked out of the room and closed the door, which slammed on Scar's nose again.

"Well, come in, child, come in!" said a male voice from the last room.

"Ohayou, Oyajide-sama," Momoko walked into the last room, while Scar snuck towards it.

"Pick up the laundry and get on with it," Oyajide's voice ordered. Scar was about to get in, but he got slammed again; it looked at Momoko, who is holding more clothes, and he tried to listen. Scar grumbled. Suddenly, it heard a scream coming from Luna's room. Shippo went out of the door, until he's captured by Scar.

"Otou-san, otou-san, otou-san!" shouted Luna as she came out of her room. Luna had lavender hair in a ponytail , and black eyes, and right now wore pink pajamas. Luna saw Momoko, who wondered what happened.

"You did this! You did this on purpose! Tou-san, Oh tou-san, tou-san!" Luna screamed as she ran to Oyajide's room.

"Now, what did you do?!" Nira snapped at Hazuki. Nira had short pink hair, blue, and tan skin, and right now wore a dark red nightgown. Nira then raced to Oyajide's room.

"She put it there, a big fox, under my teacup!" said Luna. Momoko gasped and saw Scar.

"Alright, Scar, what did you do to him?" Momoko asked. Scar showed his hands, showing her no Shippo.

"Oh, you're not fooling anybody," Momoko picked him up by his mane, "We'll just see about this, come on, let him go,"

Scar lifted up his foot. "No, the other one, come on!"

Scar lifted up his other foot, showing her Shippo. "Oh, poor little Shippo-chan." Momoko said sadly. Shippo ran off back with his friends. Scar growled angrily at her.

"Geez, Scar, won't you ever learn?" Momoko asked.

"MOMOKO!" Oyajide called in a angry tone.

"Yes, Oyajide-sama," Momoko walked toward the room, while Luna and Nira walked out as Scar followed Momoko.

"Boy, Are you going to get it." Nira smirked.

"Close the door, Momoko," said Oyajide. Momoko closed the door, leaving Nira & Luna. Nira shoved Luna to look through the keyhole, but Luna shoved her back. They both look through the keyhole to see what's going on.

(At Oyajide's room...)

At Oyajide's room, Momoko stood far away from the bed, knowing that she's in trouble. At the bed laid a Purple haired wizard, its Oyajide. "Come here," said Oyajide, while Scar hops onto the bed and lay down next to the wizard, as Momoko walked towards it, while Oyajide stared at her, not happy.

"Oh please, you don't think…" said Momoko.

"Quiet!" said Oyajide and Momoko was quiet

"Now…" he chuckled, "It seems we have time on our hands..."

"But I was trying to…" Momoko tried to explain.

"Silence!" Oyajide snapped, as Momoko shut up again. Oyajide then explained, "Time for finish practical jokes. Perhaps we could put it to better use. Now, let me see, there's a large carpet in the main hall, clean it, And the windows upstairs and down, wash them, Oh yes, and the tapestries and the draperies…"

"But I just…" said Momoko.

"Do it again!" snapped Oyajide, "And don't forget the garden, scrub the terrace, sweep the hall on the stairs, clean the chimneys, and of course there's mending, the sowing and the laundry…" Scar looked at him.

"Oh yes, and one more thing, certify that Scar gets his bath." Oyajide concluded. At this, Scar is shocked and growls silently.

* * *

please R&R no flames


	5. Koji's plan

During the day, by the window of the royal castle, birds watched inside, but without warning, they flew out quickly because a gold crown was thrown out, breaking the window.

"My daughter Aiko has been avoiding her responsibilities long enough!" a man shouted from inside; inside of the castle is a blue haired man with a white suit, & brown pants, this is Koji, the king of the land.

"It's time for her to marry and settle down!" Koji said angrily.

Coming out from behind the chair is a a man with brown hair, lavender t-shirt, blue jeans & a green vest, this is Keisuke Harukaze AKA Doremi & Poppu's dad. "Of course, your majesty. But we must be patient." Keisuke said.

"I AM PATIENT!!" Koji roared and threw the ink, and Keisuke took cover. Koji calmed down, "You know i'm not getting any younger, i want to see my grandchildren before i go."

"I understand, Koji-sama," said Keisuke.

"No, no you don't know what it means to see your only child," Koji said as he shaped his hands as if he was holding something small.

"Grow farther, farther and farther," As Koji said this, the distance between his hands grows and grows, until at the last farther he makes a curvy shape with his hands.

"I loved this deserted old palace. I want to hear the paddle of little feet again," Koji began to cry.

"Now, Koji-sama," Keisuke got out a tissue and Koji blew his nose, "Perhaps we could let her alone."

"Let her alone?!" Koji snapped as Keisuke ran to the table. He then added, "With HER silly romantic ideas?!"

"But sire, imagine of love,"

"Love, bah! Just a boy meeting a girl under the right conditions," Koji pushed the books away and placed the little statues of a boy and a girl, "So we're arranging the conditions."

"But your majesty, if the princess should suspects…" said Keisuke, worried, as he pointed to the boy figure.

"Suspects, bah! Look, the girl's coming home today, isn't she?" Koji asked.

"Yes, sir," Keisuke replied, backing away on the table.

"Well, maybe we should try out a ball to celebrate her return." added Koji, coming on the table.

"Good one, sir," Keisuke stuttered.

"If all the eligible of the people in my kingdom just…" Koji chuckled, "Happen to be there, why she bound to show her interest one of them, isn't it?" Koji grabbed the other man by the chest, _**"ISN'T IT?!"**_

"Y-y-y-yes, Koji-sama," Keisuke replied.

"The moment he does, soft lights, romantic music, all the trimming!" he said happily. Keisuke fell out of the chair, while Koji laughed, "It can't possibly fail," Koji noticed that Keisuke had a knight helmet over his head. "Can it?" he asked.

"Yes, uh no, sire…very well, sire. I shall arrange the ball for…" said Doremi's dad.

"Tonight," Koji finished.

"Tonight? But sire…" Keisuke tried to explain.

"Tonight! And see that every eligible person is there, understand?" Koji asked and walked away.

"Yes, your majesty," Keisuke replied, very glum. He sensed that this ball was going to be a disaster... or was it?

**--**

**ok, it's short so what? i'll make the next chap longer**


	6. the plan

At the house, Oyajide, Nira (who now wore a longsleeved pink shirt, blue pants and lavender shoes) and Luna (now wearing a pink t-shirt, a pair of lavender pants, & green shoes) are in a room, practicing a song. "The pear in shape of a toad," said Oyajide, playing the piano telepathically, while Luna began to play her flute and Nira began to sing.

Nira: (singing horribly) **Sing sweet nightingale**

**Sing sweet nightingale**

On the couch, Scar covered his ears. He couldn't stand that terrible voice.

**High-high-high-high-high above **

**Oh sing sweet nightingale**

**Sing sweet nightingale**

Scar walked out of the room and slammed the door. As he walked, he saw Momoko singing the same song, only in a more beautiful voice, while she's cleaning the floor.

Momoko: **High-high-high-high-high above**

**Oh sing sweet nightingale**

**Sing sweet nightingale**

Sar walked down the stairs and watched her, but he saw the dustpan full of dust and smirked evilly at Momoko.

**Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah…ah-ah-ah-ah**

**Oh sing sweet nightingale **

**Sing sweet…nightingale**

**Oh sing sweet nightingale**

**Sing sweet**

**Oh sing sweet nightingale…sing**

**Oh sing sweet nightingale**

**Oh sing sweet**

**Oh…sing…**

Suddenly, she saw Scar, jumping around, leaving his paw prints all over the floor; he smirked evilly as the blonde haired girl saw that he made a mess all over the floor.

"You mean ol' lion!"Momoko snapped as she threw the wet rag.the lion, however, kept jumping, leaving his tracks on the floor.

"Oh, I'm going to teach you a lesson," Momoko said angrily, grabbed her broom, about to hit Scar with it, but she heard a knock from the door.

"Open in the name of Koji-sama," a man, shouted from outside, holding a bag full of letters; Momoko opened the door as the man handed her the letter as he said, "An urgent message from his imperial majesty."

Behind the pillar, Stan and Shippo watched to see what's going on.

"Arigato," said Momoko, closing the door.

"From the king, what's it say, Momo-zozo?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Shippo added.

"I don't know, he said it's urgent," Momoko replied as she heard Nira's horrible voice, "Maybe I should interrupt... the music lesson." Momoko smirked, walking upstairs. Stan and Shippo giggled and went to another hiding spot to follow her.

(At the room where Oyajide, Nra & Luna were...)

Nira: **Sing sweet nighting gale**

**Sing sweet nighting gale**

As Nira sang the last tone, Luna's finger got stuck on the flute. When she tried to get her finger out, that cause nira to mess up, by the flute hitting her neck. Nira glared at Luna as she got her finger out.

"You clumsy…" Nira grabbed the flute and hit Luna's head; Luna looked around as Nira handed the flute back to her. "You did it on purpose!" Luna hit Nira back and they began to argue.

"Girls, girls!" said Oyajide, "Remember, self-control," As Oyajide began to play the piano again, he heard a knock from the door. "Yes?" he asked.

Momoko entered the room, holding the letter, "Momoko, I've warned you to never to interrupt my…"

"But this just arrived from the palace," said Momoko.

"From the palace!" Nira & Luna ran towards Momoko. Luna grabbed the letter, trying to read it, but Nira wants to read it as well. As they were about to fight, Oyajide grabbed the letter, breaking up the fight.

"I'll read it," said Oyajide as Stan & Shippo watched from their hiding spot, "Well, there's to be a ball."

"A ball!" the girls gasped.

"In honor of his highness, princess Aiko," Oyajide continues.

"Oh, the princess," the girls gasped.

"And by royal command, every eligible person is to attend," Oyajide finished.

"Why, that's us!" Luna said.

"And I'm so eligible," Nira added. Stan and Shippo snickered silently as Stan did a 'You're kidding me' hand gesture.

"Why, that means I can go too," said Momoko.

"Her dancing with the princess," Luna laughed as Stan and Shippo glared at her.

"I'd be honored, your highness, would you mind holding my broom?" Nira asked mockingly and she and Luna laughed.

"Well, why not?" Momoko asked, "After all, I'm still a member of the family and it says, 'by royal command, every eligible person is to attend,'"

"Yes, so it does," Oyajide 'smiled', more like smirked, (, "Well, I see no reason why you can't go. If you get all your work done."

"Oh, I will I promise," said Momoko, smiling confidently.

"And if you find something suitable to wear," said Oyajide.

"I'm sure I can, oh thank you, Oyajide-sama," Momoko said as she closed the door.

"Otou-san, did you just realize what you just said?" Nira asked, shocked.

"Of course, I said **IF**," Oyajide replied, putting emphasis on the 'if'.

"Oh, if," Luna smiled as she and Nira chuckled, while the father chuckled as well.

(At Momoko's room...)

Meanwhile, at Momoko's room, Momoko got out what looked like an yellow version of Sleeping Beauty's dress with a topaz in the middle and showed it to her animal friends. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked, "It's from my okaa-san."

"It looks a bit old," said Red. (From South Park)

"Well it looks a little old-fashioned, but I'll fix that," Momoko replied, as she places her dress on the stand.

"How will you do that?" asked Kenny.

"Wait a minute," Wendy said as she got out the book, "There should be some good ideas here," she turned a few pages, until she found a perfect model sheet of a dress that looked like Momoko's mother's, but with a few changes. "Here it is," she showed it to her friends.

"Oh, that's very nice," said Craig from South park said.

"I like it," Kyle added.

"How will you do it?" Bebe asked.

"I'll have to shorten the sleeves, I'll need a sash, a ruffle and beads of jade to make it pretty and then I…" said Momoko, but she was cut off when she heard Luna's voice call her.

"MOMOKOO!" Luna called from downstairs.

"Oh, now what do they want?" Momoko asked.

"Momoko!"

Momoko sighed, "Oh well, guess my dress will have to wait."

"MOMOKOOO!"

"All right, all right, I'm coming!" Momoko walked out of the room, leaving her friends.

"Poor Momo-zozo," Stan sighed, "Every time when she finds a minute, that's the time when they're beginning! Momo-zozo, Momo-zozo!"

"MOMOKOO!" shouted Luna from downstairs. Stan then glared and kicked the door, tired of hearing her foster family calling her. With that, the boy began to sing.

Stan: **Momo-zozo, Momo-zozo**

**Night and day is Momo-zozo**

**Light the fire, fix the breakfast**

**Wash the dishes, do the laundry**

Wendy, Bebe & Red: **And the sweeping and the dusting**

**They always keep her hopping**

Stan: **She'll go around in circles**

**Till she's very, very dizzy**

**Still they holler**

Bebe, Wendy & Red: **Keep her busy, Momo-zozo**

"Yeah, keep her busy," Stan sighed, "You know what? Momo-zozo's not going to that darn ball."

"What?" Bebe asked.

"Not going?" Craig asked.

"What did you say?" Kyle asked.

"You'll see…they won't let her," said Stan, "Work, work, work. She'll never get her dress done."

"Poor Momo-zozo," said Kenny sadly. Red thought for a moment and has an idea, "Hey we can do it!"

Red: **We can do it, we can do it**

**We can help poor Momo-zozo**

**We can make this dress so pretty**

**There's nothing on it really**

Everyone gasped, loving Red's idea as they gathered around the book.

everyone:**We'll tie a sash around it **

**Putting it through it**

**She'll dance around the ball**

**She'll be more beautiful of all**

**In a lovely dress will make for Momo-zozo**

The fairies flew in, helping them, working on the dress.

**Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry**

**Gonna help poor Momo-zozo**

**Got no time for dilly-dally**

**We got to get it going**

Shippo: **I'll cut it with the scissors**

Stan: **And I can do the sewing**

Wendy:**Leave the sewing to the ladies**

**You go get some trimming**

everyone: **We'll make a lovely dress for Momo-zozo**

**We'll make a lovely dress for Momo-zozo**

Stan & Shippo climbed down through their hiding spot. "Hurry, Shippo!" Stan said to his fox friend, and then he giggled, "Momo-zozo's gonna have a surprise!"

It looked like the their plan was going to work... But will a certain lion stop them?

TBC...


	7. Eh, gee

Stan opened the door, as he and Shippo watched Nira & Luna giving a bunch of clothes to Momoko. The blonde-haired girl held the clothes in a pile and was about to leave when Oyajide stopped her.

"And Momoko," Oyajide said .

"Yes?" Momoko asked.

"When you're through and before you begin your other chores such as bathing Scar, I have a few little things," Oyajide finished.

"Very well," Momoko mumbled as she walked out of the door.

"Tou-san, I don't see why anybody else seems to have nice things to wear and I always ended up in rags, like this sash!" Luna said threw her yellow sash on the ground as Stan & Shippo watched.

"You should talk these beads! I'm so sick of looking at them!" Nira kicked her jade beads to the floor.

"Trash!" Luna said as she left with Nira and closed the door.

"Come on, now be careful," said Stan walked out.

"Okay, real careful," said Shippo, following Stan, but what they didn't know is that Scar is sleeping on the stool. Stan & Shippo ran towards the sash Luna threw earlier.

Stan chuckled, "We can use that, Shippo."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty…" said Shippo, but suddenly, Stan hushed him, "Look, it's Scar!" Both began to drag the sash below the stool Scar slept.

Suddenly, Scar opened his eyes and he saw the sash dragged below the stool. He looked down and gasped that the sash is rolled away. Scar stared at it at the other side. Suddenly as the sash crashed to the wall, it revealed Stan & Shippo.

Scar began to attack them as Stan & Shippo jumped into their hiding spot, pulling the sash. Scar tried to grab it, but he got smashed to the hole. Scar is now prepared to attack if the two ever come out. Suddenly, he heard another door, creaking open and it revealed Stan & Shippo. Stan pointed to Shippo, showing him the beads Nira threw down earlier.

"Oh, beads!" Shippo giggled, very excited.

Stan gasped and hushed him up, while he looked at Scar. The lion saw the beads, now realized what they're after. Scar sat on the beads, smirking at them. Stan & Shippo saw him, until Stan whispered to Shippo's ear. Scar watched them, confused of what they're up to, until he saw Stan coming out. Scar got out his claws and watched Stan, walking towards him, but Stan walked to the other side.

Scar saw Stan humming the song Momoko sang as he pulled the buttons out. Scar got up and walked slowly towards Stan. The brown coated boy smiled, while distracting Scar.

As Scar continue to walk, he noticed that he saw Shippo, sneaking to get the beads, but Scar sat on them again as Shippo got back into the hole. Scar looked at Stan as he kept getting the buttons.

Scar has a plan by taking the beads with him. Shippo gasped, while Scar went closer to Stan, getting ready to attack him. Stan, suddenly, threw one button at Scar's nose and that got the lion angry. Stan jumped into a pile of clothes followed by Scar.

Meanwhile, Shippo got out of his hiding spot and picked up the beads, quickly. Scar began to search for Stan, but Stan is behind him and watched Shippo, running back to the hole, but all of a sudden he tripped over clothing and smashed to the wall, making the beads scatter. The noise got Scar's attention and Stan closed his eyes. Scar grabbed Stan, but he dodged it and went back into the pile with Scar chasing him.

While Shippo gathered up the pieces, Stan got threw the sleeve, follow by Scar, but he got stuck. Stan helped Shippo, picking up the pieces, while Scar slithered towards them. Stan picked up the pieces quickly. As Shippo picked up the last piece, Scar is in front of him, but Stan grabbed Shippo and got back to help the others making Momoko's dress.

(At Momoko's room...)

Back at Momoko's room, the people continued to make Momoko's dress as they sing the song Momoko sang.

kids: _**A dream is a wish your heart makes**_

_**When you're fast asleep**_

Doremi held the measuring tape as Hazuki read the inches. Poppu, Onpu & Hana-chan cut the parts of the dress they didn't need.

_**In dreams you will lose your heartaches**_

_**Whatever you wish for, you keep**_

Suddenly, Perdy (from 101 Dalmations) swiped her tail away as she glared at Craig & Naruto, who were using the scissors.

_**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

DoDo, ReRe & MiMi and the other fairies flew up, holding the threads and holding it tight. Stan & Shippo placed the pins on the dress.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

Clyde: _**If you keep on believing**_

Sakura: _**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

Red began to sew the dress. ReRe & Yada measured on top of the dress and Yada told Wendy how many inches.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Wendy counted the laces as the fairies picked up the laces. Lucky gathered up the thread and Barked at Kankuro.

"Alright," Kankuro signaled Gaara & Temari as Temari uses her fan & Gaara uses his sand to pick them up. Bebe picked up the thread and slid it through the little hole on the needle, while the others continued their sewing. Sakura tied the sash, making a bow. Sasuke cut the long sash to make it perfect while the others continued to make the dress.


	8. Momoko's dress: ruined

The night, it is 8 o'clock at the castle that it's time for the ball. Every person went to the ball to meet princess Aiko. Back at Momoko's home, the limousine driven by Mewtwo stopped and Mewtwo looked up. Momoko saw him through the window and walked towards the door. She knocked the door and Oyajide opened it, "Yes?"

"The car is here," said Momoko.

"Oh," Oyajide saw that Momoko is not wearing the dress she made, "Why Momoko, you're not ready."

"I'm not going," said Momoko, not facing Oyajide.

"Not going?" Oyajide smiled as Luna & Nira watched, grinning, "Oh, what a shame. But of course there will be some other time."

"Yes, goodnight," Momoko walked away. Oyajide and the girls smiled that their plan worked.

(At Momoko's room...)

Momoko walked to her room, looking a little upset as she took a view of the castle, "Oh well, it's only a ball. After all, I suppose it would be frightfully dull, boring and completely…completely wonderful." she smiled.

Suddenly, some sort of light got Momoko's attention as she turned around. Doremi & Hazuki opened the closet, revealing her new dress; it looked similar to what it was before, but the sleeves were shorter, there was a yellow sash on the bottom, and jade beads next to it.

"Why, it's my…" Momoko gasped.

"Surprise, surprise, surprise!" the kids shouted.

"Happy birthday!" Shippo shouted.

"No, no, no, silly!" Stan said

"Well, I've never dreamed of it," Momoko picked up the dress, "It's such a surprise. How can I ever…oh arigato gozaimasu."

(Later...)

At the living room, Oyajide and the girls walked downstairs; Oyajide was wearing a dark purple tux,, while Nira & Luna were wearing puffy gowns. As Oyajide leads the girls, he told them one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to her highness, be sure to…"

"Wait!" Momoko called that got the others attention; she ran downstairs wearing her dress her friends made, "Please wait for me! Isn't it lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?"

Nira & Luna looked shocked as Oyajide stood there. Stan & Shippo watched from upstairs.

"Momoko?!" asked Luna.

"How does she?!" agreed Nira. They began to act like spoiled brats, until Oyajide hushed them.

"Girls, please! After all, we did make a bargain, didn't we Momoko?" Oyajide asked, while Momoko smiled sheepishly. "And I never go back on my word," Oyajide walked towards her as Momoko looked startled and sorta scared. Stan has a bad feeling about this as Shippo looked concerned.

Oyajide continued, "How very clever; these beads. They give it just the right touch, don't you think so, Lunabelle?"

"No, I don't I think she's…" Luna gasped, realizing that the beads belongs to her, "Why you little thief!" Shippo is about to attack them, but Stan pulled him back, while Nira shouted, "They're MY beads! Give them here!" Nira yanked the beads away from Momoko's neck, breaking them.

"Oh no!" Momoko shouted.

"Oh and look, that's MY sash, she's wearing my sash!" Luna ripped her own sash away from Momoko. Suddenly, a dustcloud was formed, with pieces of cloth flying everywhere. Even Oyajide was covered with some yellow cloth.

"Girls, girls! That's quite enough," Oyajide opened the door as the girls walked outside, "Hurry along now both of you. I won't have you upsetting yourself,"

Momoko stood there, wearing her now-torn dress. "Goodnight," Oyajide smirked, closing the door. Momoko ran outside, about to cry; she opened the doors to get outside, while everyone watched her. It looked like all hope was lost for her, or was it?


	9. MajoRika helping me?

At the farm, Kiara and Tramp saw Momoko running. She ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Tramp and Kiara walked out of the farm, looking sad. Shippo and Stan also looked sad.

"Oh no, none of this is true," Momoko cried, "It's just no use," what she didn't know is that dark green stars floated towards her, which got the others attention, very confused, "No use at all. I can't believe, not anymore. There's nothing left to believe in, nothing."

As Momoko kept crying, the stars formed a witch that had green hair in two oval shaped buns, red eyes, and a long green robe. The witch sweetly patted the crying Momoko.

"Nothing, my dear?" the witch asked, "Oh, you don't really mean that."

"Oh, but I do," said Momoko, not knowing who she's talking to.

"Nonsense, if you lost all your faith, I wouldn't be here and here I am," the witch smiled, which got Momoko startled, "Oh, come now, dry those tears. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

"The ball? Oh, but I'm not…" Momoko looked at her ruined dress.

"Of course you are, but we have to hurry because even miracles take a little time," said the witch.

"Miracles?" Momoko asked.

The girl nodded, "Watch," Suddenly, she realized that something is missing, "What in the world did I do with my mahou stone? I was sure…"

"Mahou stone?" asked Momoko.

"That's strange, I almost…" the witch kept searching for something.

"That means you're the legendary..." Momoko gasped.

"Rika Makihatayama?" asked the witch, then she winked to Momoko, "Of course, but you can call me MajoRika. Anyway, where are that stone?"

MajoRika then realized something and puts her hands behind her back. "I forgot, I put it away," she said. Then, MajoRika took her hands from behind her back, and now they were holding a pink circle shaped stone.

"Look what she did," said Stan.

"How did she do that?" Shippo asked.

"Now let's see…I say the first thing you need is…a paopu fruit." MajoRika pointed at a paopu fruit somewhere.

"A paopu fruit?" asked Momoko.

"Yep, now the magic words," MajoRika now remembered and started to use her mahou stone as its magic flew towards the paopu, making it move.

MajoRika: **_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_**

The paopu fruit began to float and landed on the ground gently.

_**Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

****  
The vines from the paopu began to grow, while Kiara and Tramp got out of the way.

_**Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo  
But the thingmabob that does the job is  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo**_

Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

The paopu then changed into a yellow buggy car with a star in the front. The kids saw the whole thing.

"Wow, it's beautiful," said Momoko.

"Yes, isn't it?" MajoRika asked Momoko, "Now with an elegant coach like that, of course, we'll simply have to have…children." Kiara looked shocked.

"Children?" Doremi asked.

"Isn't it nice, why will have a coach in four," MajoRika lifted her mahou stone, "Just a move and a click and will finish the trick. Bibbidi bobidi boo!" Then Stan, Doremi, and Onpu got turned into ponytas, Stan was a red ponyta with blue stripes, Doremi was a red one, and Onpu was a purple one.

"Good gravy, what did I do? I was sure there were four of them, there should be one more," MajoRika spotted Shippo, who was hiding, "There you are," Shippo ran off, until Scar is in front of him, holding a cage.

"Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" MajoRika chanted. Shippo got turned into an tan ponyta with a fluffy tail, with Scar on it. Scar lifted the cage and found out that Shippo is not here. He noticed that ponyta Shippo is glaring at him ponyta Shippo roared, scaring Scar. Scar fell into the water and ran off as the magic chased him.

"Poor Scar," said Momoko.

"Serves him right, I say," said MajoRika, "Now, where were we…oh yes, you can't go to the ball without a…a lioness."

"You're kidding me." Momoko said.

"But tonight, for a change, you will handle the reins and sit in a driver's seat, too," MajoRika used her magic and it lifted Kiara towards the driver's seat, "For instead of a lioness, why the driver of course. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

Kiara then changed into a girl with coffee brown in a ponytail, and white clothing, holding the steering wheel.

"Well, that does it, I guess, except for…oh yes. The finishing touch. And that's you," said MajoRika.

Momoko smiled, until she saw the magic flying towards Tramp, "Yes, Tramp, that's right; you'll be footman tonight. Bibbidi bobbidi boo!" Tramp changed into a man with gray hair and a yellow tux.

"Well, hop in, Momoko-chan, we can't waste time," said MajoRika.

"But…" Momoko tried to explain.

"Now, now don't try to thank me," said Urara.

"Oh, but I wasn't I mean, I do, but don't you think my dress--" said Momoko.

"Yes, it's lovely, love--" MajoRika then saw the dress was torn, "Sweet queen of the Majo world! You can't go in that,"

Momoko smiled and rolled her eyes. MajoRika began to measure her. "Let's see, your size, your eyecolor. Simple, yet adorable. Just leave it to me, what a gown this will be! Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"

Momoko's dress transformed into a new gown. It looked like a ballgown version of her old costume, only the yellow parts , there was a purple butterfly pin on the center, an yellow bow tied around her neck, and yellow-orange high-heels. Not to mention her hair now were down, her bow was sparkly, and there were two (one on each ring finger) rainbow butterfly rings on her fingers.

"Oh, it's such a gorgeous dress," said Momoko, very happy. She then showed the dress to the others as she added. "Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?"

Momoko then showed her fingers with the butterfly rings to the others. "And lookie there! Butterfly rings. And they even flap their wings!"

(A/N: That's right. The butterfly rings are playing the glass slippers.)

The blonde-haired girl walked up to MajoRika. "Why it's like a dream, a wonderful dream come true." Momoko said as she twirled around.

"Yes, Momoko-chan, but like all dreams…well I'm afraid this can't last very long," said MajoRika, "You have only till midnight…"

"Midnight? Oh arigato gozaimasu," said Momoko.

"Now, now, just a minute you must understand," MajoRika continued, "On the stroke of twelve the spell will be broken and everything will be as it was before."

"Oh, I understand. It's more than I ever hoped for," said Momoko.

"Yes, young one, I… Goodness me, it's getting late! Hurry, the ball can't wait," said MajoRika as Momoko got into the buggy, "Have a good time, dance and gage. Now, off you go you're on your way!"

MajoRika waved goodbye and winked back to Momoko, who now is on her way to the ball. The buggy rode through the town, heading towards the ball, before the spell is broken.


	10. could this be love?

At the castle, the ball goes on as Wilt introduces the maidens to Princess Aiko, a girl with blue hair in a spit curl, wore a green shirt with a a brown vest, and wore blue jeans. Apparently, she seemed bored with this whole ball thing.

"Ash Ketchum, son of Delia Ketchum." Wilt introduced as Ash came up to Aiko.

"Wait a sec. I need to go to the restroom." Aiko said, and then she went behind a pillar, where a blue-haired boy named Kotake was hiding.

"See, Kotake? This is boring!" Aiko snapped silently, "I wanna finish this darn ball!"

"Aw, come on, Aiko, it's cute!" Kotake said, "And the buffet... It's delish!"

"I know it's delish, but I don't even have time to eat!" Aiko snapped.

"You would have... If King Koji haven't invited so much people!" Kotake exclaimed.

Aiko sighed. "Why me?!" she said as she slapped his forehead and walked back to her position. Ash was waiting impatiently as he tapped his foot.

"So...?" asked Aiko grinning sheepishly.

"Forget it." Ash said as he walked away. Koji and Keisuke watched from above.

"The boy isn't cooperating," Koji mumbled, as Keisuke smiled. Koji watched as Wilt introduced, "Naruto Uzumaki, he has no parents unfortanatly."

Aiko yawned as she looked at Koji. "I can't understand it!" Koji pounded his fist, "There must be a least one who make a suitable parent!"

Keisuke hushed him, "Koji-sama."

"I mean a suitable love," said Koji.

Meanwhile, Nira and Luna were next as Wilt introduced, "Nira and Luna Oyajide, daughters of Alexander T. Oyajide."

The girls walked towards Aiko. The blue haired girl rolled her eyes as the girls curtsied. "Here it goes again..." she muttered under his breath.

Koji shivered, "I give up. Even I could expect the girl to…"

"Well, if I may say so, I did try to warn you, but you are incurably romantic," Keisuke chuckled, "No doubt you saw the whole pretty picture in detail," Keisuke continues the story, "The princess bowing to the assembly,"

As Aiko bowed, she stops and sees Momoko, who is looking around. "Suddenly she stops; she looks up. For a low there she stands, the girl of her dreams," Keisuke narrated.

Aiko walke past Nira and Luna, while Koji wondered where she is going.

"Who she is or where she came? Shee knows not nor does she care. For her heart tells her that here," Keisuke added as Aiko walked towards Momoko and held her hand, which made Momoko startled; she bowed and she curtsied.

"Here's the maid that's destined to be her bride," Keisuke completed as Koji smiled that his daughter has found a maid.

Keisuke chuckled, "Pretty plot for fairy tales, but in real life," Keisuke chuckled some more as Koji glared at him, "It was for doom to failure."

"Failure, eh?" Koji laughed, very happy, "Take a look at that, Keikei!" Koji and Keisuke looked at Aiko, who, unaware of the butterfly rings, kissed Momoko's hand, "Who is she, do you know her?"

"No sire," Keisuke replied, "I've never seen her before."

"That's one thing in her favor. The waltz, quick the waltz!" Bloo ordered. a lady nam Franny Robinson, smiled and began conducting the band of singing frogs. Koji shouted at the other servants, "Lights! The lights!" At the ball room, Momoko and Aiko began to waltz as the lights dimmed.

Koji chuckled and nudged Keisuke, "Failure, huh?" Keisuke chuckled sarcastically as Koji yawned, "Well, now for a good night sleep."

"Quite so, sire, I believe I have to…" said Keisuke.

"You will stay right here," Koji pushed Keisuke back on the chair, lightly, "See if they're not disturbed and when the girl proposes, notify me immediately."

"Notify me immediately," Keisuke mocked.

"And remember!" Koji shouted, which got Keisuke scared, "If anything goes wrong…" Koji does a slice motion across his neck and left, dancing his way to his room.

(At the ballroom...)

Meanwhile, Oyajide and the girls are having trouble of looking through the crowd, trying to watch Aiko and Momoko, but they didn't know that Momoko's here.

"Who is she, father?" Luna asked.

"Do you know her?" Nira added, "Well, the princess knows her, but I never seen her before."

"Nor I, but she's certainly is…" Oyajide noticed something familiar, "Wait, there is something familiar about her," Oyajide followed them, as they waltz outside. Oyajide paid close attention, but the curtains closed in front of him. Keisuke cleared his throat smiling.

Outside, Aiko and Momoko kept waltzing, smiling at each other as a pop tune came in and DJ Sammy began singing in the background.

(A/N: Yup, I'm using "Heaven" by DJ Sammy.)

**_Baby your all that i want_**

**_when your lying here in my arms_**

**_I'm finding it hard to believe_**

**_we're in heaven_**

Aiko and Momoko walked outside, towards the fountain.

**_We're in heaven_**

Momoko and Aiko continued waltzing at the beautiful field.

_**Oh, thinking about our younger years**_

**_it was only you and me_**

**_we were young and wild and free_**

**_now nothing can take you away from me_**

**_we've been down that road before_**

**_but that's over now_**

The couple sat on the handle of the stair; they were going to kiss, but the clock strikes midnight. Momoko gasped, "Oh my goodness!"

"What's the matter?" Aiko asked.

"It's midnight," Momoko replied.

"Yes, so it is but why…" said Aiko.

"Goodbye," Momoko began to leave to get back home before the spell breaks.

"Now, now wait, you can't go now," said Aiko.

"Oh I must, please, please I must," Momoko begged.

"But why?"

"Well, I…oh the princess I haven't met the princess."

"The princess? But didn't you know…" the bell rang at the clock tower.

"Goodbye," Momoko ran off.

"No wait, come back, please come back! I don't even know your name, how will I find you?" Aiko asked, "Wait, please wait!"

Momoko ran through the curtains as Keisuke slept on the chair, "Goodbye."

Keisuke waved goodbye, but realized that she's leaving, "I say, young lady!"

"Wait!" Aiko shouted, but she is blocked by the other people. Momoko ran downstairs, but she noticed that her left butterfly ring slipped off her hand; she was about to retrieve it, but she saw Keisuke's shadow.

"Young lady!" Keisuke shouted, picking up her ring, "Just a moment!" Momoko didn't listen as she went back to the buggy and she her friends drove off.

"Stop that coach!" Keisuke shouted, "Close those gates!" the gates began to close, but Momoko and the others made it out in time.

Keisuke gasped, "Follow that coach!" the guards rode their horses, going after Momoko. The chase began as the clock's bell kept ringing. As the bell rang, her buggy had changed back into a paopu.

The bell ranged one more time and the Ponytas changed back to normal animals. Stan, Shippo, Doremi and Onpu ran on four legs, until Stan stopped them. Kiara and Tramp had changed back to normal and Momoko's dress changed back into her torn one.

Momoko, Tramp and Kiara ran out of the road, taking cover. The guards' horses ran, smashing the paopu.

"I'm sorry," Momoko apologized, while Tramp and Kiara stood next to her, "I guess I forgot about everything. Even the time…but it was so wonderful. She was so beautiful and when we danced…I'm sure that even the princess couldn't have been more…more…oh well, it's over and…"

"Momoko, look, look a ring," said Stan.

"Yeah, your ring," Shippo added. Momoko realized that she's wearing that other ring and she took it off.

"Thank you, MajoRika, wherever you are." said Momoko, "Thank you so much for everything."


	11. the search is ON!

Back at the castle all the lights went off, when the ball is over. All the lights are off except one. Inside, Keisuke stood in front of the door of Koji's room, where he sleeps.

Keisuke pretends to talk to Koji, "Koji-sama, I see no point of being about the bush. I regret to inform you sire, that the young lady has disappeared, leaving behind this butterfly ring. Yes, I'll do it,"

Keisuke was about to knock the door, but he can't, "No…I just can't." Keisuke heard laughing coming from Koji's room; he looked through the key hole.

(At Koji's room...)

In Koji's room, Koji is sleeping, snoring loudly and laughing that's he dreaming. In his dream, Koji pretended to be a horse as two green-haired kids sat on his back. They are having fun, until one of the kids bonked his scepter on Koji's head. Koji woke up when he heard a knock from the door.

"Well, come in," said Koji, "Come in!"

Keisuke entered the room, going to tell what happen, "Your majesty…"

"So, hse's proposed already," Koji shook Keisuke's hand, "Tell me all about it. So where did she live?"

"I didn't get a chance," Keisuke replied.

"Well, no matter we have more important things to discuss," said Koji, "Arrangement for the wedding, invitations and national holiday, all that sort of thing."

"But…" Keisuke tried to explain.

"Here, have a popsicle, take a few more," Koji shoved one in Keisuke's mouth, chuckling.

"But, but, but…"

"Better be right pass this early."

"But, if you just only listen…"

Koji got out his sword, "And for you my friend…"

"Koji-sama, please," Keisuke begged.

"A knight hood. I hear by dub you sir…" Koji wondered, "By the way, what title would you like?"

"Sire, she got away," Keisuke finally told the blue haired king.

"She got away? Peculiar title, but if that's what you…" Koji stopped at the moment, when Keisuke told him, _**"SHE WHAT?! **_Why you…you…you TRAITOR!" Koji held his sword, very angry as Keisuke stood back.

"No sire, remember your blood pressure!" Keisuke panicked.

"_**PIECES!!"**_ Koji sliced Keisuke's popsicle in half; he gasped.

"No sire, no!" Keisuke ran behind the chair.

"_**SABOTAGE!!"**_ Bloo sliced the chair as Keisuke ran by the table, "You're in league with the princess all along!"

"I tried to stop her," Keisuke slid under the table, "But she vanished to thin air!"

"Unlikely story!" Koji slammed his sword, cutting the table in half. Keisuke jumped up.

Keisuke jumped on the bed, very high, "But it's true! All we could find is the rainbow butterfly-shaped ring!"

"The whole thing is a plot!" Koji jumped after Keisuke, about to attack him, but Keisuke dodged.

"But she loves her! Shee won't rest until she finds her; she's determined to marry her!"

"What? What did you say?"

Keisuke jumped way to the chandelier, "Aiko, she'll marry no one, but the girl who fits this ring," Keisuke showed him the ring.

"She said that, did she?" Koji laughed, "We got her!" Suddenly, he sliced the rope of the chandelier, by accident as they screamed when they landed on the bed.

"But this ring may fit any number of girls," said Keisuke.

"That's her problem. She's giving his word, we'll hold her to it," said Koji.

"No, no your highness, I have nothing to do with it," Keisuke refused.

"You'll try this on every maid in my kingdom and if the ring fits," Koji held his sword close to Keisuke's face; Keisuke gulped, "Bring her in."

"Yes, your majesty," Keisuke understood.

(The next day...)

That day people gathered at the gates of the palace, reading the important rule about whoever fits the butterfly ring will marry Aiko. Little do they know the only one who fits the ring is a certain blonde maiden...


	12. IT FITS!

At Momoko's home, Oyajide walked upstairs, looking for Momoko, "Momoko! Momoko! Momoko! Oh, where is that…"

"Yes, here I am," Momoko opened the door.

"Oh, my daughters, where are they?" Oyajide asked.

"I think they're still asleep," Momoko replied.

"Well, don't just stand there! Bring up the trays at once and hurry!" Oyajide ordered as Momoko hurried back.

"I wonder what's the matter," Stan wondered when he is with Momoko.

"What's the matter with her?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, let's find out," Stan and Shippo ran to another hiding spot. In Nira's room, Oyajide opened the door, "Niraca, Niraca."

"What?" Nira asked, very tired.

"Get up, quick this intense. We haven't a moment to lose," said Oyajide as he walked to Luna's room, "Lunabelle, Lunabelle," Stan and Shippo watched him, "Get up, Luna."

"What for?" Luna asked, yawning.

"Everyone's talking about it, the whole kingdom," Oyajide replied, "Hurry now, he'll be here any moment."

"Who is?" Nira asked.

"Duke Keisuke," Oyajide answered, "He's been hunting all night."

"Hunting?"

"For that girl, the one who lost her ring to that ball, last night. They'd say she's in madly in love with her."

"Duke Keisuke?" Luna asked.

"No, the princess!" Oyajide replied.

Momoko gasped, holding the tray, "The princess," she dropped the tray.

Oyajide gasped, when he heard a breaking noise, "You clumsy fool! Clean that up and then help my daughters' dress."

"What for?" Luna asked.

"If she's in love with that girl, why should we even bother?" Nira asked, covering up with a blanket.

"You two, listen to me," Oyajide yanked the blanket away, "There is still a chance that one of you can get it."

"One of us?" both Nira and Luna asked, "Why father, what do you mean?"

"Just this, no one, not even the princess knows who that girl is," Oyajide replied.

"We know, we know it's Momo-zozo!" Shippo shouted, but Stan hushed him.

Oyajide didn't listen because he continues, "The butterfly ring is their only clue. Now, Duke Keisuke has been ordered to try it on every girl in the kingdom and if one can be found the ring fits, then by the king's command, that girl can be the princess's bride."

"Her bride," Momoko whispered.

"Her bride?!" Nira and Luna asked. They jumped out of bed and gathered up the clothes and gave them to Momoko, who smiled dreamily.

"What's the matter with her?" Luna asked.

"Wake up, baka!" Nira snapped.

"We gotta get dressed," Luna added.

"Dressed, oh yes," Momoko handed the pile to Nira, "I must get dressed," she walked out of the room as Oyajide and the girls stared at her.

"Father, did you see what she did?" Nira asked.

"Are you just going to let her too..." said Luna.

"Quiet!" Oyajide hushed them, while watching Momoko entered through the door; Oyajide looked sternly at her and followed Momoko, who is humming 'Heaven'. Stan and Shippo watched Oyajde by the door.

"What's she going to do?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know, we gotta watch her, come on," said Stan, as he and Shippo quickly took cover as Oyajide walked upstairs. Stan and Shippo entered another hiding spot and followed him. On the ceiling, they saw Oyajide continue walking upstairs.

(At Momoko's room...)

At Momoko's room, Momoko brushed her hair, until Stan and Shippo entered the door, calling Momoko's name, warning her about Oyajide.

"Huh? What?" Momoko asked, until she saw Oyajide from the mirror, locking the door from the other side, "Oh no, no please!" Momoko shouted but it was too late, Oyajide closed the door, locking it.

"Oh you can't, you just can't. Let me out!" Momoko shouted in anger. Stan and Shippo saw Oyajide holding the key and they glared at him. Oyajide placed his key in his dark purple purse and walked downstairs. (Lol he has a purse xD)

"No, he can't do that! He can't lock up Momo-zozo!" Shippo snapped about to go after him, but Stan stopped him.

"We gotta get that key, Shippo, we just gotta get that key," said Stan.

(Meanwhile...)

At a limousine, Keisuke is sleeping due to the search for every girl the fits the butterfly ring. Keisuke woke up, when the carriage stopped, holding the ring.

Inside the house, Stan and Shippo saw him at the window. "He's here, the duke," said Stan.

"Who?" Shippo asked.

"Duke Keisuke with the butterfly ring, come on," Shippo shouted, "Fox magic!" he and Stan shrank to the size of a mouse. Nira and Luna saw the limousine. Nira was now in a red t-shirt with a black heart, and a pair of black shorts, while Luna wore a blue sweater with brown pants and her hair was in a ponytail.

"Oh tou-san, tou-san, he's here," said Nira.

"Duke Keisuke," Luna added.

"Now girls remember, this is your last chance, don't fail me," said Oyajide as he opened the door, revealing Wilt blowing the trumpet.

"Announcing his imperial grace, Duke Keisuke." Wilt announced, while Keisuke walked inside.

"You honor our humble home," Oyajide bowed.

"Quite so," Keisuke yawned. Meanwhile, tiny Stan and Shippo saw them by the table leg.

"May I introduce my daughters, Niraca and Lunabelle," said Mewtwo.

"Your grace," Nira smiled a silly smile as Keisuke shivered.

"His grace will read a royal proclamation," Wilt ran towards Keisuke and held up a huge paper. Keisuke began to read it out loud. While Keisuke continued reading, Stan and Shippo went on the table next to Oyajide's hand. Wilt showed the girls the butterfly ring.

"Why that's my ring," said Luna.

"I like that, but it's MY ring!" Nira snapped.

"No, no, no! It's Momoko's ring!" Shippo snapped from the cup, but Stan shut him up. Wilt ran out of the girls' way.

"Girls, girls your manners," said Oyajide, "A thousand pardons, your grace please continue."

Keisuke nodded and continued reading. Stan and Shippo peeked on top of the cup. Stan whispered to Shippo, pointed at Oyajide's pocket purse, where the key is. He whispered some more, telling what's the plan in order to get the key. Stan got out of the cup, followed by Shippo. They snuck past Oyajide's hand, not to make a noise. Shippo helped Stan, gently getting him to the pocket.

In the pocket, Stan lifted the key to Shippo. Shippo looked upstairs, smiling as he is going to slide his hand to the pocket purse. Shippo pointed Stan at his hand and Stan got back in. In the pocket, Stan avoided being touched by Oyajide as he held his key. He dropped in, which bonked Stan's head. Oyajide patted the pocket, making the key hit Stan twice. Keisuke finally finished reading and sat on the chair.

"You must be quite fatique, your grace. May I offer you some tea?" Oyajide asked as he moved the cup with his wizard magic, where Shippo is in. Shippo panicked as the tea is close to his belly.

"Tea? Oh no thank you. We must proceed the fitting," said Keisuke.

"Of course, Lunabelle?" Oyajide smiled. Luna sat on the chair as Wilt placed the ring on her finger.

"There, I knew it is my ring, exactly my size," As she kept yapping, Wilt lifted her hand, showing Keisuke, but he gasped that her hand is too big, while Luna gasped and continued talking.

Keisuke rolled up his sleeves and pounded the ring to make it fit. Meanwhile, Stan got the key out of Oyajide's pocket.

"Father, can you…" said Nira.

Oyajide hushed her, "Quiet my dear, we mustn't disturb his grace, young man, are you sure you're trying on the right hand?"

When Shippo held the other side of the key, a drop of tea landed on him; he yelped and fell along with Stan and the key. The slid towards the wall and crashed.

Stan hushed him, "Come on, Shippo, hurry up the stairs."

Shippo began to help Stan up the stairs, quickly. The reached a few more steps as Shippo is getting tired. Stan held the other side of the key as Shippo tried to get to the next step, but he can't. Stan helped him up and they continued going upstairs.

(Meanwhile…)

Meanwhile, Luna kept hitting Wilt, making hitting his head by the piano. "Why can't you hold still a minute?" Luna asked.

Keisuke woke up from the noise, "That's enough! The next young lady, please."

(With our dynamic duo...)

Stan and Shippo, now back to their regular size have made it on top. "You hear that, Shippo?" Stan asked.

"Yeah," Shippo replied.

"Quick, we gotta hurry," they ran towards the door, leading to Momoko's room. The opened the door and went in.

"Come on, hurry!" Stan pointed at the stairs. Shippo gasped when he saw more stairs; he passed out. Stan woke him up, "Shippo, come on. Look, we'll make it. Now come on," he and Shippo ran upstairs.

(Meanwhile...)

At Momoko's room, the blonde-haired girl kept crying. All of a sudden, she heard noises from Shippo. Momoko looked through the keyhole and saw Shippo and Stan, who got the key.

"We're coming, Momo-zozo, we're coming. We'll get you out," said Stan.

"You got the key. How did you ever…" Suddenly, Stan and Shippo saw a shadow and suddenly, Shippo is trapped in a cage by Scar.

Momoko gasped, "Scar, let him go!" Scar laughed evilly, ignoring Momoko, "Please let him go…" The other kids got the attention.

"Let him go! I've had enough of you! Now you're going to make me go... Grr..." Stan snapped as his eyes changed to red and his face was red, he was VERY angry.

He grabbed Scar's tail and bit him, as the boy changed back to normal. Scar mewled in pain, letting go of the cage. Shippo walked out, but Scar trapped him again, smiling evilly.

The other kids and fairies gasped and had enough; it's time to have of piece of him once and for all. Doremi, Hazuki, Onpu, and Yada ran out, getting ready to attack Scar. Scar, using his claws, hit the kids. The kids crashed to the wall.

Wendy and Bebe got on Charizard and the dragon pokemon charged at Scar. The lion hit the dragon, along with the black-haired girl and the blonde girl. Scar snickered, until he got hit by a plate. The fairies were dropping plates and cups on Scar. Scar jumped in the air, trying to catch them. Shippo is freed from the cage and ran off with the key, but Scar trapped him, again.

"Tramp...yes, Tramp!" said Momoko as DoDo, ReRe, and MiMi flew up to the knob, "Quick get Tramp, get Tramp!"

The three fairies flew outside, to the stocks, where Tramp is sleeping. They began yelling at Tramp, waking him up as Kiara got the attention. Kiara noticed that Momoko's in trouble and roared at Tramp, waking him up.

(With the villains and the royals...)

Meanwhile, Nira is next as Wilt tried to fit the ring. "Oh all the stupid little idiots," she bonked Wilt, "I'll do it myself! Get away from me," she pushed Wilt, "I'll make it fit!" Nira fixed her hand, until she's finished, "There," her finger is bent because of the ring.

"It fits?" Oyajide asked, smiling.

"It fits?" Keisuke repeated. Suddenly, due to her big hand, Nira sent the ring flying. Wilt and Keisuke gasped as they ran, but bumped each other, until Keisuke caught it by his finger; he sighed in relief.

"Your grace, I'm dreadfully sorry," said Oyajide, "It won't happen again."

"Precisely, sir!" said Keisuke.

(With the heroes...)

Outside, Tramp, fully awake, followed DoDo, ReRe and MiMi. Tramp jumped through the door, but had some trouble. DoDo, ReRe and MiMi helped him through the door. Tramp ran upstairs and stopped. As he looked around, he spotted Scar; he growled at Scar as the lion screamed in panic. Tramp attacked, but Scar dodged and jumped at the ledge of the window.

Tramp snapped his jaws to get Scar, until he bit Scar on the shin and gave him one final blow. The lion screamed as he fell out of the window, injured by Tramp. Onpu and Hazuki moved the cage, as Shippo held the key tightly.

"Get up, Shippo," said Stan.

"No way!" the fox boy snapped.

"Let go and give me the key," Stan grabbed the key and slid the key under the door.

(Back at the living room...)

Back at the living room, Keisuke stood up in front of Oyajide, as he was about to leave. All of the girls in the kingdom tried on the butterfly ring and failed, or is it?

"Your daughters are the only ladies in the household I hope…" said Keisuke.

"There's no one else, your grace," Oyajide lied, waiting for him to leave.

"Quite so. Good day, good day," Keisuke said about to leave.

"Your grace! Your grace!" a familiar voice called, which got Keisuke's attention; Oyajide and the girls are shocked, while Momoko ran downstairs, "Please wait, may I try it on?"

"Oh pay no attention to her," said Oyajide, but Keisuke didn't listen.

"It's only Momoko, who is our maid," Nira added as she and Luna kept yapping about her, but Keisuke smiled as he walked towards her.

"Yes, it's just an imaginative child," said Oyajide, blocking his way.

"Sir, my orders were EVERY maiden," Keisuke walked past him and held out his hand at Momoko, "Come my child,"

Momoko took his hand and he escorted her by the chair and sat on it. Keisuke moved his finger, telling Wlt to come here. Wilt nodded and ran towards them, holding the butterfly Ring.

As he ran, Oyajide smirked, so he used his magic powers. Wilt tripped over him, making the ring fly out and land in front of Momoko and Keisuke; the ring shattered into pieces in front of them.

Keisuke gasped, "Oh no! No, no, no, no," Keisuke began to cry, "Oh, this is terrible. Koji-sama, what will he say, what will he do?" Keisuke panicked.

"But perhaps if it would help--" said Momoko.

"No, no nothing can help, now. Nothing!" Keisuke cried cutting off Momoko.

"But you see, I have the other ring," Momoko got out the other ring she had when the spell was broken.

Oyajide gasped and passed away. Keisuke smiled and kissed the ring. Upstairs, the kids cheered for the success as Keisuke slipped the ring on Momoko's finger; it fits perfectly.


	13. Momoko's happily ever after

Later on, the wedding bells rang. Aiko and Momoko ran down stairs as Koji and Keisuke waved goodbye to the married couple. As they continued running downstairs, Momoko's ring slipped off of her finger. She was about to retrieve it, but Kioji helped her by slipping it on. Momoko kissed the blue haired king on the cheek and he blushed, smiling.

Momoko and Aiko got in their limousine and waved goodbye to the people and Momoko's friends. Stan, Shippo and the others threw rice, cheering for the wedding couple.

Offscreen crowd: _**Have faith in your dreams**_

_**And someday**_

_**Your rainbow will come smiling through**_

A rapidash is the first horse, along with the other Rapidashes, carrying the limo as Tramp ran past them, very happy. Momoko waved goodbye to her friends. Stan and the others waved back.

_**No matter how your heart is grieving**_

_**If you keep on believing**_

_**The dreams that you wish will come true**_

In the limo, Aiko and Momoko kissed and the best part is: they lived happily ever after.

THE END.

--

me: WOOT it's done finally!

Momoko: i LOVE how you paired me and Aiko in this story, thanks ^^

me: No problem, i love you and Aiko being together ^^, anyways i got to start working on "Momoella 2: dreams come true" and a new parody, "Doremilan." soon.

Momoko: i cant's wait for Momoella 2!

Me: me neither, anyways read and review please!


End file.
